


Josephine Rogers and the Secret of the Silver Locket

by arielf17



Series: the shenanigans of josephine rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Welcome to another installment of, also playing it fast and loose with the x-men, also some set ups for some other ships, basically I'm just playing it fast and loose, friendly neighborhood bisexual robot nerd, josephine margaret rogers, no beta readers we die like men, time will tell, will I write those conclusions?, yeah I'm playing it fast and loose with spiderman lore here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: On the cusp of entering her sophomore year of high school, Josie deals with Peter Parker, Michelle Jones, milestones with Bucky and her dad, a mysterious locket, and most disastrously, her own emotions.





	1. A Battle of Wits

**Author's Note:**

> hi! josie's back! I am very excited because I think I did some fun stuff in this installment. that being said it's on the shorter side since it's mostly to establish stuff that happened in josie's sophomore year so that the stuff that happens in her junior year isn't insane and so that I have stuff to write about for her senior year. 
> 
> but I really hope you like it!!! <3

“Do you wanna play chess?” I asked. 

Charles looked up from his desk, looking a bit confused. 

“The twins are hanging out with Bobby and Kitty, Kurt and Ororo are setting up a prank in the room I’m staying in which I shall foil spectacularly, and Marie is Skyping Laura. I’m bored and I need a break from drawing, my art brain is being mean.” 

“Alright. But I’m quite good.” 

I nodded. Charles grabbed a chess set that he had underneath his desk for some reason and wheeled over to a side table. I sat down across from him and helped him take out the pieces. 

“So, what’s going on with your ‘art brain’, Josephine?” asked Charles. 

He held out his fists. I tapped the one on the left, which held the white piece. We started setting up the pieces. 

“I draw a lot, but I always sort of...wing it. I don’t sit down and go ‘okay, I’m gonna draw this now’, I just kinda start making lines and see what happens.” 

I moved my first piece, and Charles and I kept playing as we talked. 

“And?” 

“Well, I keep drawing the same thing. There’s no reason for me to fixate on the subject.” 

“Are artists overly keen on reason?” 

“I am. I’m only dramatic some of the time, but my dad, also an artist, is moony 24/7/365.” 

“The twins tell me that he’s also a history teacher?” 

“Yeah. He likes good stories. His boyfriend’s a librarian.” 

“And what does your mother do?”

“She’s a software engineer, works for this company in England. Probably a front, though, I think she’s a spy.” 

“Phillips Technologies?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“It is undoubtedly a cover for an international intelligence organization. So anyway, what exactly have you been drawing lately?” 

“Don’t laugh.” 

“Promise.” 

“I’ve been drawing Pietro a lot. Have been for a while now. My godbrother, Peter, thinks I’m into him, but I can always tell.” 

“Have you ever had feelings for a close friend before?”

“Yeah. One of my best friends, Harley Keener. He’s gay, I never told him until I was already over him. We’re still best friends. I told Peter, made him promise not to tell.” 

“So, do you think that you fear your connection with Pietro is not substantial enough to survive any feelings you may have for him?” 

“Nah. Me and the twins are forever. Checkmate.” 

“Bloody hell.” 

#

“Did you seriously beat Charles at chess?” asked Wanda. 

We walked towards the door of the room where I was staying. I nudged the door open and caught the massive water balloon that Kurt and Ororo had rigged above my door. 

“Yes. Yes I did.” 

“Damn.”

I walked into the room, opened the window, and dropped the water balloon out the window. 

“Nice try,” I laughed to myself. 

“You’ve been acting weird lately, Josie, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ve just got artist’s block.” 

“Well, I’m really glad you decided to stay here for a while this summer. I’m really glad I met you again.” 

“Me too. I was really scared I’d just be hanging out with Peter and MJ and Ned all the time. I love them, but they’re all graduating this year.” 

“How is your brother?” 

“He is losing his mind. Pepper’s due next month, so Uncle Tony is trying to stay super calm, but Uncle Tony doesn’t really do calm, so Peter’s trying to hold everything together over the summer.” 

“Oh, how’s baby Myka?” 

“Baby Myka is exhausting, apparently. I haven’t Skyped with mom or Daniel in like, two and a half weeks.” 

“What about your dad?” asked Wanda. 

I collapsed onto the bed and grunted. 

“I’ve never seen him in a happy relationship before and it is so annoying. And he’s so in love and Bucky loves him so much but they’re both still so awkward. On days when he and Bucky don’t hang out, he spends the evenings-“ 

He spent his evenings drawing. He drew Bucky literally constantly, and I asked him about it. 

_ I think about him all the time, so when he’s not around, I still end up looking at him.  _

“Josie, you kinda zoned out for a sec.”

“Yeah, sorry. He watches period films. There’s this great landscape shot in this one movie, think I just got past my art block.” 

“Oh, well that’s good. I’m gonna go find Pietro. You wanna play Mario Kart after dinner?”

“Sure.” 

Wanda nodded and left the room. I grabbed my phone and called Peter. He didn’t pick up. With how stressed he was, I wasn’t surprised. 

“Hey Peter, it’s me. Everything’s fine, I just wanted to tell you that you were right about me...and Pietro. It really sucks so please don’t lord it over me. Alright, bye.” 

I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and started drawing the stupid landscape so I could show it to Wanda and Pietro later. By the time I’d finished with it, my phone rang. It was Peter. 

“Hey big brother,” I said. 

“I got your voicemail, and I’m not gonna tease you right now.”

I knew the operative phrase in that sentence was “right now.” 

“Thanks. I just feel silly. I mean, of course I like him. He’s cute and sweet and he gets all my  _ Galaxy Quest _ references.”

“You’re adorable.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t hate myself right now.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, pushing your feelings down and being mad about it. truly, a tale as old as time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few different family milestones for a few different people.

When Clint and Natasha dropped me off at my apartment, I walked inside and found Bucky Barnes in his pajamas on the couch. 

“Hey kid,” he said, “your dad went to get pizza.” 

I shoved Bucky’s legs off the couch and sat down. 

“He knows they deliver, right?” I asked. 

“He said he needed the exercise. How was Westchester?” 

“I think I’ve got a crush on Pietro.”

“Oh that’s so cute-“

“Shut up. I kept drawing him, and now I can't stop thinking about him.”

I turned my eyes to the TV, playing video of two men drinking heavily while they discussed a historical event. 

“Do they incorporate the burping into the dialogue?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty funny, but I know you’re tired. Why don’t you go to sleep?”

“Because I miss my dad, I want to see him. Also I want pizza. But maybe I’ll close my eyes for a few minutes.” 

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I got out of my bed, changed into my pajamas, and went into the kitchen. Dad was making coffee. 

“Morning, Dad. Where’s Bucky?”

“He went back to his apartment.” 

I started making myself breakfast, letting out a little snicker. 

“What?”

“Not gonna lie to you, Dad, I really thought he moved in here while I was upstate. Unless that’s your Panic! At the Disco shirt.” 

Dad looked down at his shirt, then reached over to ruffle my hair. It actually hurt a little, given how tangled my hair was in the morning. 

“I’d never make a decision like that without talking to you first.” 

“I know, I remember the powerpoint from when you gave him a key. You obviously want him to live with us.” 

I sat down and started eating my breakfast. Dad paced, coffee cup in hand. 

“Bucky and I have only been dating for seven months.” 

“Yeah and he’s only completely and totally in love with you-”

“Josephine.” 

“Dad, why don’t you wanna ask him?” 

“I do. God, of course I do, he’s amazing and I love him and I want to be around him all the time. I just don’t want to scare him.” 

I thought of Harley, and how bad he’d felt when he found out I used to have a crush on him. I thought of Daisy, and how she pretended not to know. I thought of Pietro, and how he didn’t have a lot of friends. I thought of Pietro, and how much it would hurt for him to look at me like Daisy and Harley. I thought of Pietro one last time, and I thought of how absolutely terrifying the idea of not having him around was. 

“For what it’s worth, Dad, I think the only thing that scares Bucky is losing you.” 

Dad smiled, and pulled me into a hug. 

“You are very wise, Josie.”

“I get it from my mom.” 

Dad’s phone rang. He put it on speakerphone, and Uncle Tony immediately started shouting from the other end. 

“STEVE! STEVE IT’S HAPPENING!” 

“Tony, slow down-“

“HONEST TO GOD STEVE I’M TRYING BUT-“ 

The sound cut out, presumably someone snatching the phone away from Uncle Tony. 

“Hey Uncle Steve,” said Peter, “Pepper’s in labor. He needs you to meet us at the hospital.” 

“We’re on our way,” said Dad. 

The two of us rushed out the door, still in our pajamas. When we got to the hospital, Peter was alone in the waiting room. 

“Uncle Steve, Josie, good. She’s already in there, and Dad’s calmed down a bit.” 

I sat down next to Peter and grabbed his hand. He leant his head up against my shoulder. 

“I’m scared,” he said. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Peter squeezed my hand. 

“You gonna replace me now that you’re gonna have a real little sister?” I asked. 

“She’s gonna be our little sister, Jojo.”

“Yeah, I guess she is. She’s gonna be great, Petey.” 

#

Over the rest of the summer, I got the feeling that one day Morgan Howard Stark and Myka Rose Carter-Sousa would one day take over the world together. I had not technically met my baby sister Myka, but I had gazed into her eyes over a webcam and those were powerful eyes. World domination eyes. Carter eyes. 

I was babysitting Morgan at my apartment when there was a knock on the door. I laid the baby down on her little mat. 

“Alright, Morguna, we’re just gonna lay down here...like a  _ seal _ …” 

Morgan giggled. I ran to the door and answered it. 

“Oh, hey Bucky. Dad’s not here, but I’m babysitting, so come on in.”   
  


Bucky walked in and sat on the couch. I sat down by Morgan. 

“You know I have to ask,” said Bucky. 

“Right! Where are my manners? Bucky, this is my godsister Morgan.” 

I picked up Morgan and placed her on my lap. 

“Can you wave hi to Bucky, Morguna?” 

I lifted Morgan’s wrist and waved her little hand at Bucky. He scrambled onto the floor and let Morgan swat at his hand. 

“Hi Morgan,” he cooed, “my name’s Bucky.” 

“So, Dad’s just gone to get groceries, he’ll be in like half an hour maybe?” 

“Okay. Do you mind if I just wait here, I...I need to talk to him.”

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, Josie, I’m fine. Your dad’s been acting weird lately.” 

I raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I know he’s always weird. But he’s...holding back with me for some reason. I know it’s weird to hear this, but I love your dad so much. And it hurts, feeling like he’s pulling away.”

“He’d probably ground me for saying it so you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s scared, Bucky. The only thing he’s afraid of is losing the people he loves. That’s me, and that’s you. And...I know you’re not gonna give up on him.” 

“Of course not. And I’m not giving up on you either, Josie. I haven’t had a family for a really long time, but I love your dad and I love you. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s cool. I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby morguna and baby myka: future overladies of the multiverse
> 
> what fresh hell have I wrought


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ makes a decision, Steve and Bucky make a decision, and everyone makes bad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playing it fast and loose with spiderman lore here please don't hurt me

**Peter Parker Drives Me Up the Fucking Wall**

mj

_ I am going to kill him. I am actively going to murder him.  _

may

_ please no _

pepper

_ please no _

jo

_ what did he do _

mj

_ EMERGENCY MEETING _

pepper

_ I have a child _

may

_ I have a date _

jo

_ I got u mj _

#

MJ practically dragged me out of school and we were barely a week in. The twins didn’t even bat an eye, it was very low on the scale of weird shit that happens to me on a daily basis. She dragged me down to the park and sat me down on a picnic bench. 

“Joey, I’m losing my composure. That is horrifying.”

“What did my stupid brother do?” I asked, leaning against the picnic table. 

“That punk-ass weasel of a nerd is still lying to me. When I found out about his afterschool job, I said, ‘we’re chill, loser, just don’t lie to me.’ He’s such a bad liar. He and Ned are keeping something from me. And it’s not like I care. Okay, I do care. But you know, those two are really my only friends.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m hurt that you don’t consider us friends. Second of all, do you think you’re maybe a little stressed because everyone knows that Gwen Stacy is going to ask Peter out next week?” 

“So what? I don’t care who he dates, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my friend, and he’s a boy, and I know him, and we hang out, and Gwen’s nice enough, and point is, Peter Parker can date whoever he wants.” 

“My response is in three parts. Please take a seat.” 

MJ dejectedly plopped down next to me. 

“One: no one who has ever said ‘he’s my friend and he’s a boy’ has ever sounding convincing, ever. Two: In the unlikely event that Peter does say yes to Gwen, they will go on maybe two dates max, she’ll think he’s crazy and he’ll think she’s boring. Three: Why do you always alliterate when you get nervous?”

“It’s a pattern I picked up.   
  


“Oh my God,” I laughed. 

MJ chuckled, then turned serious. 

“You think I should tell him,” she said. 

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not gonna flat out tell you what to do, that’s not my style.” 

“Are you gonna tell Pietro?”

“Great. Now  _ I’m _ gonna kill my brother.”

“Don’t you even feel a little bit hypocritical?” asked MJ. 

“I’ve known Pietro for a year and I just figured that I like him two months ago. My first ‘scheme’, if it can be categorized as such, was saying ‘Uncle Tony, why isn’t Miss Potts your girlfriend?’ when I was 8. She was always around, when Peter and I were growing up. You’ve known Peter a long time, MJ, and this year, you guys are graduating. I have time to either get over Pietro or tell him the truth if my feelings escalate. You’ve only got the school year.” 

“I thought you weren’t gonna tell me what to do,” sighed MJ. 

“I’ve only told you the truth. What you do with it is up to you.” 

That Monday when I got to school, MJ dragged me to Peter’s locker. Pietro and Wanda followed us. Gwen Stacy was standing by Peter and Ned. 

“So anyway, I was wondering if-”

“Hey Parker!” called MJ. 

She walked over to where the three of them were standing. Gwen turned to face MJ, and the fact that the smile on her face was genuine was probably what infuriated MJ the most. 

“Oh, hi Michelle,” said Gwen, “I was just-”

“I know. I’m here to do the same.” 

“Really?” asked Gwen. 

“Yeah, really. Do you wanna go first, or should I?” 

Gwen stepped back and motioned towards Peter. 

“Please, be my guest.” 

“Peter. You’re my best friend, you’re my favorite person to talk to, and I know you. I know how kind you are, and how smart you are, and how brave you are, and I know that I’m crazy about you. Do you want to go out with me some time?”

Peter looked like he was about to explode, Ned looked even more shocked than I thought was possible, and Gwen just looked impressed.

“He’s literally about to cry,” she said, “I’m not even gonna try to follow that. Oh well, you guys are cute. See ya.” 

Gwen Stacy turned and walked away. Ned elbowed Peter in the gut. He blinked twice (Gwen was right, he was crying a little bit) then lurched forward and hugged MJ. 

“I’d really like that, MJ.” 

I got home that afternoon, and Dad wasn’t home yet. Bucky was, though. He was pacing back and forth. 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” I asked. 

“Your dad said he wanted to talk after work today. I got here early. I’m panicking.” 

“Okay, just sit down, he’s gonna be here soon.”

Bucky collapsed onto the couch. 

“I don’t even know why I’m worried,” he sighed. 

“Bucky, people worry about their relationships. When Uncle Tony and Pepper first started dating, he was a wreck. Even Mom freaked out a little when she first started dating Daniel.”

“Seriously?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah. Auntie Angie Skyped her every day after her shift for a whole month. My point is, you and Dad have both been through some stuff. It’s okay if you don’t get how important you are just yet.” 

“Thanks, Josie.” 

We watched more Drunk History until Dad got home. When he did, he sat down next to Bucky and held his hand. 

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“I understand if you think it’s too soon or a little presumptuous, but I was wondering if you wanted to move in, here, with me and Josie.” 

Bucky visibly relaxed and leant up against my dad’s shoulder. 

“Thank God, I thought you had a horrible disease or were gonna break up with me or something.” 

“Bucky,” said Dad. 

“I’d really like that, Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter parker here to pick up a passport please has nothing to do with mj's alliterative habit


	4. Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diners, diaries, feelings, and borderline cybercrime.

Bucky had a keepsake box, of things he was allowed to take from his childhood home when his grandparents took him in. The day that Bucky moved into our apartment, he had set his keepsake box on my bed and sat there. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” I asked. 

He passed his hand over the top of the box. 

“This is my family stuff, and I want you to see if you want any of it.” 

I sat down across from Bucky, the box sitting in between us. 

“Bucky. Are you sure? I mean I love you, and you and my dad are great together, and I’m sure you’re gonna be around, but I’m not…” 

“Look. Your dad and I have talked about it, getting married and having kids one day, and we’re both on the same page. If you want to wait until one of those things happens to look through this box, then go ahead. But the box is gonna be waiting, Josie. It’s really important to me that you and me and your dad are all a family. I haven’t had one in a really long time.” 

I settled the box in my lap and opened up. There were a few books that looked like antiques. They were dirty and musky and I loved the smell of them. Two wedding rings, presumably having belonged to Bucky’s parents were there as well, along with a knitted scarf. But the thing that grabbed my interest was a silver locket. 

I picked up the locket and Bucky chuckled. 

“Of course,” he sighed. 

I carefully opened the silver pendant. There was a picture of a little girl with dark hair and steel grey eyes, smiling widely. 

“Bucky, who is this?”

“That’s my little sister, Rebecca. We called her Becca. She disappeared.” 

“She disappeared?” 

Bucky took the pendant and closed it. He unfastened the clamp and walked over to sit right next to me. 

“She was with my parents during the car accident. Unlike my parents, we never found her body. My grandparents told me she was declared legally dead. I never pushed it.”

Bucky fastened the locket around my neck. 

“I know what you’re going to do, Josie. I was scared to try.” 

“I know you were. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.” 

“I know you won’t. I’m not gonna tell you not to.” 

“Thanks for not trying to change me, Bucky. I know I’m a lot.” 

“So I’ve heard. By the way, that scarf was knitted by my paternal grandfather. It’s a pretty decent replica of Tom Baker’s scarf on Doctor Who.” 

I took the scarf out of the box and set it on my bed. 

“Thanks Bucky,” I said. 

Bucky left my room with the box. I had another mission. 

#

Each passing day I was more and more glad that I was not coming of age in the 1980s, for three particular reasons. One: Ronald Reagan was the worst. Two: exploding spaceships are stressful. Three: it is very easy to track people down in the 21st century, provided you are a genius, your godfather owns the largest tech company in the country, and he lets you tinker in his lab as long as you promise not to start the robot uprising without him. 

“Miss Rogers, are you aware that you are hacking several different governmental organizations?”

“Yes, Jarvis.” 

“Are you aware that your behavior is not strictly legal?” 

“Please. I’m not tampering, I’m just gonna look. They won’t even know I was there, not even a misdemeanor. Besides, Uncle Tony gives me ten bucks for every time I successfully hack a governmental organization and Dad says crime in the name of virtue is a time-honored Rogers family tradition.” 

Becca Proctor (formerly Rebecca Barnes) was a waitress at a diner in Brooklyn owned by her adoptive parents, Carrie Proctor and Melissa Friedman. 

“Dad, the three of us should go somewhere this Saturday,” I said. 

Dad smiled and crossed his legs on the sofa. 

“That sounds nice. Why now?”

“Oh, y’know. Bucky’s living with us now, I tracked down his presumed dead sister, the twins are busy.” 

“Josephine.” 

He didn’t look mad, but he did look concerned. 

“When Bucky moved in, he gave me this locket. It has a picture of Rebecca inside, maybe it belonged to her, I didn’t ask. He knew I would try to find out what happened to her, and he gave me his blessing. I’ll warn him, and if he doesn’t want to go then we don’t have to.”

“You are just so kind and so maniacal all at once, you know that?” 

I nodded. 

“I remember Becca,” said Dad, “she loved Bucky so much. I remember that locket, too. It’s been in Bucky’s family for generations, it was Winnifred’s. Did Bucky say why he gave it to you?”

I smiled and leant up against my dad’s shoulder. 

“He showed me his keepsake box of the family stuff his grandparents let him keep and asked if I wanted any of it. Bucky wants the three of us to be a family.” 

“I’ll talk to him when he gets home, alright?”

“Okay, Dad.” 

That Saturday Bucky was quiet as we drove to the diner. I knew why. He finally knew that his grandparents had lied to him about his sister being missing and presumed dead. I found Becca Proctor through Rebecca Barnes, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews had to have been contacted. 

The diner was cute and old fashioned, I could see why people liked it. I took hold of Dad's hand and Bucky’s as we walked inside. Once we were seated, I sat across from Dad and Bucky. 

“You good, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie, I’m good.” 

The waitress who approached us had to be Becca. She looked just like the picture in the locket Bucky had given me, dark hair and steel grey eyes. And she reminded me of Bucky, it was something about the way she smiled. Earnest but sly. 

“Hi, I’m Becca, I’ll be your server today, can I start you off with anything to drink?”

Dad and Bucky gaped at her, saying nothing. 

“I’ll have a root beer,” I said, “cherry coke for my dad and ginger ale for the dark haired gentleman.” 

“Coming right up.” 

I turned towards Bucky and Dad once Becca had walked away. 

“Josie, what do I say?” asked Bucky. 

“That’s not up to me,” I said. 

“But what if it was?” asked Dad. 

“Are you asking me to talk to her for you?” 

“People like you more than us,” said Bucky, “everybody knows that.” 

“Fine,” I said, “but I want it on the record that my involvement was practical and consensual.” 

“Relax, sweetheart. We know you’re good,” said Dad. 

When we were getting ready to leave the diner, I approached Becca. 

“Excuse me...Becca?” I asked. 

Becca turned and smiled at me. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” she asked. 

I pulled the locket out of my shirt and opened the pendant. 

“Is this you?” I asked. 

“Uh...yeah, that’s me. Where did you get that?” 

“When my dad’s boyfriend moved in with us, he let me look through a box of family stuff that his grandparents let him keep.” 

“Oh my God.” 

“Becca, he didn’t know. Your birth grandparents told him you were presumed dead. I don’t mean to make things awkward or to try to mess up your life, but would you consider talking to us? Me, my dad, and Bucky?” 

“Is Steve Rogers your dad?” she asked. 

“I didn’t think you recognized either of them.”

“Oh, I didn’t. But Steve Rogers is the only person I could possibly see my brother being in a serious relationship with. I knew I wouldn’t always remember my early childhood clearly. So, I wrote it all down, just like Bucky taught me. And I knew he loved Steve. I may have only been four years old, but it was obvious.”

“You are quite literally one of the coolest people I have ever met.”

“Thanks, kid,” said Becca, “I’m on shift for another half an hour. Why don’t you take the boys to Edwards Park? I’ll meet you there.” 

“Thanks, Becca.” 

#

I’d never seen either of them with a weirder look on their faces. I paced around by the picnic benches, before sitting down next to Dad and Bucky. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume you two know why Becca asked to meet here.” 

“This is actually where your father and I met.” 

“Bucky, you’re 33, not 87. Have some dignity,” I said. 

Bucky laughed. 

“Becca said she could tell you loved him. Even back then, even though she was so young.” 

“Awww-”

“Shut up Steve.” 

“But you’re adorable!”

“The both of you are gross.” 

“Hey.” 

I turned my head and saw Becca approaching. I stood up and she sat down on the bench. 

“I’m gonna give you three a minute to talk,” I said, walking off towards the swingset. 

I sat down on the swing and started to rock back and forth. After about a minute, Becca and Bucky hugged tentatively, but it seemed like they were making progress. Dad showed Becca something on his phone. He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. 

“Josie,” he cried, “get back over here.” 

I waited until I was at the apex of the swing, then leapt off. I jogged back over to the bench, and sat down next to Dad. 

“Ready to go home?” he asked. 

“Sure.”


	5. Comings and Goings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend returns, a family member arrives, and coincidences aplenty.

There was a knock on the door about 15 minutes after I got home from school before Thanksgiving break began. I was unsure who it could possibly be. Pietro and Wanda were upstate, the Stark-Potts-Parker crew was at Stark Tower, and Becca wouldn’t be able to visit until Christmas. 

I opened the door to Sam. 

“Hey Josie,” he said, “miss me?” 

I hugged Sam, he chuckled and patted my back. 

“Easy killer, I just got off a plane. You think your dad would mind me crashing on your couch until I find a place?” 

“You’re moving back?” I asked. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

I lead Sam inside the apartment. He put his suitcase down by the door and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him. 

“So what’s the deal with your dad’s boyfriend?” asked Sam. 

“Oh, they were childhood best friends actually. His name’s Bucky. Used to hang out with my parents when they were kids, but his grandparents made him move after his parents passed away. Thanks to a slip from Uncle Tony, I was able to track him down. He and Dad have been dating since December, and he moved in here in August.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. How’s the rest of the family?” 

“Well, we’ve got two new editions. Morgan Stark and Myka Carter-Sousa. Plus, Peter and MJ started dating and I tracked down Bucky’s sister, who he thought was dead. She’s alive and she’s super cool.” 

“Wow. You’ve been busy too, Rogers.” 

I shrugged. 

“I guess so.” 

There was another knock on the door. 

“Oh my God, what now?” I grunted, getting up to answer the door. 

Becca was standing outside the apartment, and she was crying. 

“Can I come in?” she stammered. 

“Yeah, of course, come on in.” 

Becca walked into the apartment and sat own on the far end of the couch. 

“Becca, this is Sam Wilson, an old friend of my dad’s. Sam, this is Becca Proctor, she’s Bucky’s sister.” 

“Nice to meet you, I've gotta go." 

Sam stood up and walked to Dad and Bucky’s room, shutting the door behind himself. 

“That guy is rather unusual,” said Becca. 

“Yeah, we’re real proud. Becca, are you ok?” 

“I talked to my moms,” said Becca, “they knew that my grandparents had given me up, I just...I thought maybe they didn’t know. I know that’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid,” I said, “I know you did your hardest to remember your birth family, and it hurts to know that they didn’t want the same thing.” 

“Can I spend Thanksgiving with you guys? I’m not mad at my moms, but...I need a couple days away.” 

“Why do people keep asking me this? I’m fifteen, I am not in charge of the comings and goings of this household. That being said, Dad can’t say no to Bucky and Bucky can’t say no to you.” 

“Yeah. I’ll wait for Bucky and Steve to get home. I’m so sorry that I just barged in here.” 

“Oh, don’t be. I’ll go tell Sam that you’re waiting in the living room, he’s only waiting in Dad and Bucky’s room to be polite.” 

I stood up and walked into Dad and Bucky’s room. Sam was sitting on the bed, wringing his hands. 

“Why don’t you go talk to Becca for a while?” I asked. 

“I’m pretty jet lagged, and tired from my flight.” 

“DC’s an hour and a half flight away and it’s in the same time zone. You doing okay, man?” 

Sam pulled his legs up on the bed and sat with his legs crossed. 

“Maria and I broke up, and I guess I realized I didn’t have any real friends in DC. I think your dad’s my only real friend.” 

“Well, I think you should make some new ones. But that’s just me.” 

Becca slept on an air mattress in my room and Sam slept on the couch. I had a feeling it was going to be a very awkward Thanksgiving break. 

#

I slept in for once. Sam burst into my room and woke me up. Becca wasn’t in my room.

“Josie, I need your help. People are at your door, I don’t know them, and they won’t go away.” 

“Alright, I’ll talk to them.” 

I walked out of my room. Still no sign of Becca, so she was probably in the bathroom or something. I opened the door, and sure enough, two older women were standing there. 

“Hi,” I said.

“My name is Carrie, this is my wife Melissa.” 

“We think our daughter came here to see her biological brother,” said Melissa. 

“Oh,” I sighed, “you’re Becca’s moms. Come on in, I’ll find her.” 

Carrie and Melissa sat down on the couch. I knocked on the door to the bathroom, there was no answer. I knocked on the door to Dad and Bucky’s bedroom. Bucky answered it. Dad was still asleep, and Becca was sitting down against the wall. 

“Hey kiddo,” said Bucky. 

“Becca’s moms are here.”

Becca stood up and brushed herself off.

“I’m just gonna talk to them,” said Becca, “I probably shouldn’t have skulked off in the night like a teenager.” 

Becca smiled at me, then walked out into the living room. Bucky patted the foot of the bed. I sat down, and Dad remained asleep. 

“What do you think it would it take to wake up your dad right now?” he asked. 

“Fire alarm,” I said. 

“Air raid siren,” supplied Bucky. 

“Donuts, possibly,” I laughed. 

Bucky smiled, but he looked down. 

“Becca’s gonna be okay,” I said, “she’s really tough, I can tell.” 

“Yeah?” asked Bucky. 

“Yeah,” I said, “she’s strong and she’s smart and she’s kind. Like you.” 

“Thanks.” 

I edged back into the living room carefully. Becca’s moms were gone, and Becca was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her, but I didn’t ask if she wanted to talk. She would if she wanted to. 

“They’re gonna help me find an apartment,” said Becca, “I need to be my own person. I was in the orphanage for...a while, before my moms adopted me. I was so grateful, I didn’t even think about quitting the diner or moving away. I have a degree in mechanical engineering that I use to cover a grease stain on the wall in my moms’ kitchen.” 

I smirked. 

“Did you know that Tony Stark’s my godfather?” 


	6. Glad Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends and pleasant surprises.

“Come on, Rogers,” said Harley, “don’t tell me you’re not all over whatever’s going on with your aunt and Wilson.” 

I rolled my eyes, hoping the camera didn’t stall so Harley could see how exasperated I was with him. 

“First of all, she’s not my aunt-“

“I haven’t met her, so to me she is your dad’s live-in boyfriend’s sister.”

“And second of all, they don’t need my help, nor do they want it. Sam is freshly dumped and back in town, Becca is on her own for the first time since the orphanage and she just started a new job. Neither of them is agonizing, they’ve got other things to worry about. Anyway, are you gonna visit for the holidays this year?” 

Harley shook his head. 

“Damn. I really need a place of refuge this season,” I sighed. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Dad and Bucky’s one year anniversary is coming up.” 

“Don’t you want to admire your handiwork?” 

I scrunched up my nose and willed Harley not to see through me. Then he gasped and I knew he had me. 

“Girl problems? Boy problems? Otherwise unspecified person problems? You love love and you love being right, and that outweighs any hesitations you have about seeing your dad and his boyfriend be super mushy.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Oh, is it Pietro? Because the only thing that would make you hate this whole situation more is if Peter was right about something.” 

“I. Hate. You.”

“Aw Joey, I miss you too. So. Who knows?”

“Peter, MJ, Ned, Bucky, and now you. Since Peter knows, May, Pepper, and Uncle Tony know too. I haven’t told my mom, but she probably knows, which means Daniel also probably knows. But none of this matters, as long as Wanda and my dad don’t find out.” 

“You seriously never talk to your dad about this stuff?” asked Harley. 

“Not when it comes to me,” I laughed. 

“So long as you’ve got someone to talk to,” said Harley, “and you’ve got me.” 

“Thanks, Harley.”

“Why don’t you talk to your dad about this stuff?” asked Harley. 

“Because he’s my dad, Harley. He’s emotional and bullheaded and overprotective.”

“So are you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m fifteen. I have time. I am processing information and acting accordingly.”

“You’re suppressing emotion,” said Harley. 

“So? I’m Irish.”

Harley smiled, but he looked a little sad about it. 

“You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

#

Daniel sent me a message saying that he and my mom had sent a special Christmas surprise to Uncle Tony’s. Bucky seemed more excited about it than I was. 

“You have to relax,” I said, “it’s probably a giant jar of peanut brittle pressure loaded with oversized slinkies in bisexual pride colors.” 

“Josie, don’t be ridiculous,” said Dad, “that was your 11th birthday.” 

“I want to be surprised by that, but if my memory serves, that is a very Carter birthday present,” said Bucky. 

“But this isn’t Carter Christmas present,” I said, “this is a Carter-Sousa Christmas present. A combined effort is always more dangerous, or do you not remember my tenth birthday?” 

Dad shuddered. When we walked onto the main floor in the tower, there was a comically large box sitting there. Uncle Tony, Pepper, and Peter were sitting on the sofa calmly. Peter was holding Morgan. 

“I think it’s for you, Jojo,” said Uncle Tony. 

There was a ribbon on the box that said  _ pull me _ . I reached up and pulled gently on the ribbon. I scrambled out of the way as the four sides of the box collapsed outward to reveal my mother, stepfather, and baby sister. 

“Happy Christmas, Josephine,” said Mom. 

“Oh my God,” I said. 

Myka made grabby hands and clamored about in Daniel’s arms. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl? You wanna meet your big sister?” asked Daniel. 

Daniel handed me Myka, and I held her close to my chest while supporting her head. 

“Hey Myka,” I said, “merry Christmas.” 

“Uh...hi Peggy,” said Bucky. 

Mom rushed forward and hugged Bucky. 

“You’ve been taking care of him?” asked Mom. 

“Easy, Pegs,” laughed Bucky, “I’m only one man.” 

“Oh God, I forgot what a lethal combination you two are,” said Dad. 

Mom and Bucky immediately turned on Dad and started teasing him, and all was right with the world. 


	7. Avoidance Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal problems. That's it.

“Okay JoJo, what are you avoiding?” 

I slid out from under the car and raised an eyebrow at Uncle Tony. 

“Come on. Avoiding your problems by tinkering? I invented that move.” 

I scooted back underneath the car, desperately wanting to avoid Uncle Tony’s probing questions. 

“Is it about...your friends?” 

“The twins have been acting kinda weird lately, but I’m not too worried. Mostly just stressed about Peter and MJ and Ned graduating.” 

“I have a heart condition, JoJo,” said Uncle Tony, “you can’t mention that all willy nilly.” 

“You’ll be fine. You have a wife and a daughter and Peter will call you all the time. It’s just me and Dad and Bucky. The twins go upstate whenever we’re on break from school.” 

“So? The twins always come back. And they’re really important to you, right?”

“Quit beating around the bush, Uncle Tony. It’s really not your style. I know Peter told you about Pietro.” 

“Uh...how?”

“Because you’re being weird, it’s  _ Peter _ , and also I’m not stupid.” 

“Fair enough. How are you doing?” 

I snorted. 

“Please. You’re not talking to my dad here, Uncle Tony. I’ve got a handle on things.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about. Didn’t you say the twins were acting weird? Do you think they know?” 

I slid out from underneath the car. 

“Are you kidding? Wanda would be all over me in a second if she thought I liked Pietro. And Pietro...he doesn’t know. But I guess I have to talk to them now, huh?” 

“It’s been known to work from time to time.” 

I shrugged. I’d had worse ideas before, so I decided to ask the twins point blank. 

“Hey, so are you guys doing okay? You’ve both seemed kind of off lately.” 

Beating around the bush wasn’t exactly my style either. The twins looked at each other, and started chattering, arguing in a language I didn’t understand. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” I said, “obviously. I was just worried about you guys. Just tell me to stop and I’ll stop, cross my heart. You guys know that’s the deal with me.” 

“We know, Josie,” said Wanda. 

“Our father might get out of prison before we graduate,” said Pietro. 

Wanda turned to look at Pietro. 

“She’s our best friend, Wanda. We need support. Clint understands bad parents, but he’ll never see his again. Charles is...trying, but he’s stressed too. He’s the only one who visits our father in prison. He doesn’t tell him about us, and he doesn’t tell us about him.” 

Wanda took Pietro’s hand. 

“We don’t know anything about him. We don’t know if he wants to see us or if he knows anything about us,” she said, “we’re not scared. But we’re not exactly at ease either.” 

“He probably won’t be allowed to see you,” I said, “not unsupervised, at least. You said he was in for arson, right? There was an explosion, so even if no one died he wouldn’t regain custodial rights, you two stay with Clint. It’ll probably be written into his parole agreement, assuming he does get out.” 

I hadn’t really realized that I’d started talking, but the twins didn’t really look mad. 

“How?” asked Pietro. 

“How do you know that?” continued Wanda. 

“When I got in my first fight in the third grade, my dad told me three things. One, keep your chin down. Two, never let them see where you keep your inhaler. Three, know your rights. I went a little overboard on the research, but I was at Uncle Tony’s. My dad’s advice did not take Jarvis into account.” 

“Jarvis?” asked the twins. 

“He’s a program my uncle designed, I’m sorry if I was overstepping just then.”

“It’s like Pietro said,” said Wanda, “you’re our best friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's josie's sophomore year! working on her junior year as well. I really like this character and how she interacts with the others, and I have some more steve&bucky milestones in my next installment. 
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
